


a change won't hurt you, not this time

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake





	a change won't hurt you, not this time

When Kevin brings it up, he makes it sound like it's something Zac should have known all along. "So you understand that Dani and I are getting married, right?" he asks, tugging off his boots. He's hip-deep in a pile of clothes he wants to try on, and Zac - Zac is just there, leaning against one of the mirrored walls in the huge dressing room, tugging at the thread that's unraveling along the bottom of his grungy Pac Sun t-shirt.

Zac considers several possible responses as Kevin wiggles out of his own jeans and into one of the trial pairs. Finally he says, "I know," in the tone of voice that should convey he's surprised Kevin has even brought it up.

Kevin turns this way and that, scrutinizing the fit of the denim. Zac checks out his ass without bothering to hide that he's doing it. Kevin's got a great ass and Zac is of the opinion that it should be appreciated, even if it's something he can only do in the privacy of a fitting room or the rare hotel. Much like their relationship, but he's not bothered. It is what it is.

They do go shopping a lot.

"You think these are okay?" Kevin asks. He holds out his phone without waiting for an answer. "Here, send a pic to Dani for me."

Zac does as requested, and as Kevin's squirming out of that pair and into another, the phone buzzes in his hand. _Hi Zac. Tell Kev those are good &amp; get them in black too. be there in a bit._

"Dani says get the black ones like that, too," he says to Kevin.

"Sweet." Kevin makes a disgusted face at the jean's he's currently contemplating, then meets Zac's eyes in the mirror. "She likes you too, you know," he says, in the way that makes Zac think Kevin's trying to get about six meanings across with one simple sentence.

Zac pulls on the thread from his t-shirt again, Kevin's phone still clutched in his hand. "Oh."

"Dork," Kevin laughs.

"Takes one to know one," Zac sighs, and grins up at Kevin as he slides down the mirror to sit on the floor. After another two pairs of jeans, he asks, "So what does that mean?"

"It means you'll get a key to the house I'm buying."

The phone buzzes again before Zac can even work out what that really entails. He checks it without thinking. _where are you_

_last dress room down at the end_, he writes back, and seconds later Danielle is knocking at the door.

Zac's closest, so he lets her in.

"Hi," she says, smiling, shopping bag in one hand and her purse in the other. Zac scoots over a little so she can join him in critiquing Kevin's taste. Even with the three of them and the giant pile of clothes, there's plenty of room, but Zac lets his shoulder lean against hers. He doesn't see why he shouldn't, after what Kevin's just said.

"Find anything good?" Kevin asks her.

"I got a cute Free People dress and I tried on some shoes." She shrugs and her arm rubs against Zac's. "Those slacks are terrible. Zac, tell him they're terrible."

"Kevin, those slacks are awful," Zac intones. "They make your ass disappear, and that's a tragedy."

Danielle nods. "Agreed."

"Outvoted," Kevin sighs. He takes them off. Zac wonders if this is weird for Danielle. She's never seemed bothered by him in the slightest, and if Kevin had really lied about how he'd told her about them, he'd probably be a little more concerned about all of them being in a small space together.

Besides, Zac doesn't think Kevin's a good liar anyway; he'd never be able to tell Danielle that he and Zac were just friends without his whole face and neck turning red and giving it all away in a second. There's a flush on his cheeks now. It looks good on him.

"You coming to dinner with us?" Danielle is asking. "Zac? Yeah?"

"Sure."

She leans into him a little. "I'll wear my new dress."

"Put it on now," he suggests.

"My shoes don't really go," she replies, but she stands up, using his shoulder for balance, and pulls off said shoes. Her thigh presses against Zac's arm and he swallows.

Kevin's standing there in his boxers, sorting the clothes into two piles, and Zac sees him glance up as Dani kicks her shorts off and pulls her shirt over her head. She takes the dress from the bag and shakes it out. It looks strapless to Zac. Dani's currently wearing a bra that very obviously has straps. "Kev, could you," she murmurs, turning, and Kevin unhooks her bra.

Zac's pretty sure that was completely on purpose. The temperature feels like it's gone up ten degrees in less than ten seconds.

"I feel really overdressed," he announces. Kevin and Danielle both grin at him, matching and flirtatious. Zac sucks in a breath. Definitely on purpose.

"Unfortunately, we've got reservations," Kevin replies, pulling his own jeans back on, "but..."

"But later, we could," Danielle finishes for him. She steps into the dress. "Zac, would you?" She gestures to her back and the long zipper. Zac stands up. He can feel Kevin's gaze heavy on him as he draws the zipper up, bringing the two edges of the silky material together. The dress clings to Dani's body. She turns around and her hand comes up to cup the back of his neck. "I like you too, you know," she whispers.

"So I've been told," Zac whispers back, and kisses her lightly. He hears Kevin make a quiet, satisfied noise. Danielle lifts her hand to touch his cheek.

Then there's a loud rustle of clothing and Zac lets go of Dani to ask, "Kev, you want some help carrying these eight million pairs of pants you're gonna buy?", but a hand comes warm on the small of his back, pressing him in towards Dani again, and Kevin says,

"If I wait to buy them later, we can take another few minutes in here." He leans in towards them, brushing his mouth first across Zac's, then Danielle's. "With the door, you know, shut."

Zac can't help his smile, wrapping one arm around Danielle's waist and the other around Kevin's. "I think I'm starting to get the picture."


End file.
